1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an office furniture system and, more particularly, to a desking system designed for high density layouts and storage that are easily changed and that further allow for individual control of the work environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of office furniture, including desk systems, currently are available. Office furniture comes in a multitude of shapes and sizes, and include various well known features, such as built-in file cabinets, drawers, privacy panels, monitor displays, and so on. In many systems, extra storage is provided by adding drawers, shelves and other mechanical components to the desk system. However, as storage capacity increases, desk size or cabinet size increases. Increased desk size, however, typically is not desirable in the workplace setting, where space equates to cost. Other disadvantages encountered with current designs that seek to maximize space efficiency and functionality include crowding the desk user one way or another, inconveniencing the desk user, and limiting the placement of components, such as computer monitor, lamps, etc., to less than desirable locations. Another disadvantage encountered with current designs is their general difficulty in being reconfigured and moved, which typical requires a desk system to be broken down into its multiple components prior to being reconfigured or moved. Other disadvantages not named herein also are encountered. Hence, there still is considerable demand for desk systems that provide various advantageous features with minimal drawback.